


Toy soldier

by JenniferMallick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMallick/pseuds/JenniferMallick
Summary: Jennifer Mallick's backstory.Something morally right. Something human, mattered much more to her than a code of honor. But it tortured her day and night. The nights were the worst. It got so dark in her thoughts, and it only got darker. Those were her friends. Her family. Brothers in arms. And they were just put down like rabid dogs
Kudos: 1





	Toy soldier

RATTA-TAT-TAT. Short hair. Marine's uniform. Plucky little Jennifer Mallick had just mowed down her entire unit. Drake had been the last one. Seconds later, she barely had any time to collect herself. Caught in a haze. She was terrified. Too scared to turn the generator back on, after kicking the power. Too scared to even move. The emergency lights kicked in, fortunately. And as if moving on autopilot, Jen went to each chain link fenced area, and shot the padlocks off to free the survivors. The kids. The woman holding the baby.  
"C'mon, you're safe now." her voice rasped, no emotion other than shock registered on her round face. 

It was mechanical from there. Her dark gaze stared dead on in front of her. The soldier saving them all. A felony. Murder charges. Dishonorable discharge. Jesus Christ. Leading the survivors through the underground tunnels. Mallick pushed open the emergency exit door, releasing them to their cars and their homes. Wherever they needed to go. From there, she hauled ass to her apartment, driving as fast as her car would allow. Careful not to leave a gigantic and suspicious mess in her wake, she packed her things, but kept the place neat and tidy. As if she didn't just rush off in a hurry. Though with zombies all over the place? It wouldn't be out of the ordinary. Everyone was getting out. After a shower and a change of clothes, she was out the door. 

It had been weeks after that, she had to trim her bangs a few times with some crappy scissors, but other than that, it wasn't too bad. No one had come looking for her. No one was alive, really. The city was overtaken by the dead. She had ended up in Georgia now, finding Tara's old apartment which looked worse for wear. David Chambler's Gorbelli food truck was still there, most of the food was gone or rotten. 

No one had been here for years. Well, there's family for you. And her mom? Well, they had been estranged for so long that she was sure they wouldn't even recognize each other. Figures, her dad had wanted a son--instead, he got the family disappointment. The good thing was, Mr. Kublek was at least proud of her for the military, but that was about it. After that, he never called, never wrote. She gave up. Didn't give a shit anymore. 

After that, it had been months now. Out on her own. Finding supplies where Jen could, living off of the land. In the weeds, they called it. All those military movies or the abandoned world thrillers, go figure. It was all true. And then a year in, her hair was longer now. The water was awful, always having to be boiled. It affected her physically too. Mallick was too skinny, her hair had started to bleach itself out because of the horrible water and the sunshine. And then one night after reliving so many past episodes of her PTSD, she stood in front of a mirror of an abandoned gas station.

FLICK, the knife's shiny edge caught in the light. And slowly, she began to carve into her warm cheek. The same scar that Drake had worn so proudly from battle, would now forever be engraved into her own face. He had been the love of her life. He had been the first heartbreak Jen had ever gotten, and the worst death that couldn't be prevented because of his stubbornness. His code. 

Something morally right. Something human, mattered much more to her than a code of honor. But it tortured her day and night. The nights were the worst. It got so dark in her thoughts, and it only got darker. Those were her friends. Her family. Brothers in arms. And they were just put down like rabid dogs. Tears spilled down her cheeks, eyes wide and bloodshot.

"A reminder." Mallick murmured. "Sometimes you gotta' do bad, to do good."

**Author's Note:**

> Annet Mahendru answered the question to how Jennifer's hair went from dark brown to blonde-brown, bad water and too much sun exposure. Well played, Annet. Well played. I love this character so much fkjgnklnh. And as usual, confirmed she's Tara's cousin blah blah blah.


End file.
